


Cum Into My Inbox

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: Forgive me for the title, I can't help myself. NSFW askbox writing prompts from tumblr.So far including; breeding kink, medical porn, voyeurism, edging, sleepy sex, praise kink, and mermaid fucking. Both male and female readers (will be noted for each chapter).
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/Stan Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 307





	1. Breeding Kink; Stan/Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I opened my inbox to sexy prompts and got some really good ones. Here's the results so far.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "AAAAAAAAAAA you're taking prompts?? Please please PLEASE do Stan & breeding kink!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader

“You want it, sugar?”

Fuck, you could barely think straight, being fucked like this; practically folded in half under Stan, legs hooked over his shoulders and his hard, heavy thrusts making you feel so full you could barely get air into your lungs.

“Yeah,” was all you could manage to whine breathlessly, your fingers clenching the thick hair on the back of his head in one hand and the other digging finger-shaped bruises into his huge bicep. You nodded your head frantically for good measure, praying that was enough encouragement for him as another hard slide of his cock inside you made you squeeze and squirm.

“That’s my good girl.” His breath wasn’t too steady either, his eyes heavy-lidded and skin tacky with sweat. “You want me to fill you up, don’t you, baby? Love feeling my come inside you, I know you do.”

His thumb brushed your clit, his huge hand resting flat on your belly as he rubbed maddening little circles over the sensitive bud, each pass of his digit sending sparks through your pelvis that made your legs shake and spasm.

“Think it’ll take this time, huh?” The heat that spread over your face was immediate, a shiver running through your abdomen under his hand. “I think it will. I think you’re gonna hold all my come inside you, you’re not gonna let any of it out so our little baby can make a home right here.”

His fingers dug lightly into your abdomen, his expression glazed and cheeks just as flushed. “You’re gonna look so good knocked up, honey. So good with that round, full belly telling everyone that you’re mine, that I’m the only one who gets to come inside you.”

“Fuck fuck _fuuuuck._ ” His thumb kept rubbing, his low, gravely voice soft with the filthy promise to get you pregnant, making it even harder to draw breath as your climax edged closer and closer.

“That’s it.” The hard impact of his hips matched his heavy panting, sweat beading along his hairline and jaw. “That’s it, come for me, love, gotta make sure your cunt works hard to get my little swimmers where they need to be, don’t you?”

 _Goddammit_ you hated that he could say something so ridiculous as “little swimmers” and still get you to come, but you absolutely did, the perfect touch of his thumb on your clit not letting up as pleasure overcame you in a sudden, hot rush that made you cry out.

“Yes yes _yes._ ” His desperate grunt and groan reached your ears, his pace faltering but you didn’t care; you could feel him coming inside you, spurt after spurt of his thick spunk gushing hot against your inner walls, the guilty sensation unquestionably drawing your own peak out and out and _out_.

Limp as a rag doll, your whole body melted into the mattress when the peak of pleasure finally broke, leaving you trembling and panting with your legs still hooked over Stan’s shoulders and your head foggy and floating on cloud nine.

“God I love you.” Stan’s words floated through the post-orgasm haze, his hands running fervently over your thighs, your sides, your abdomen. “Jesus Christ I don’t know why that makes me come so hard.”

You didn’t know either, but you didn’t care at the moment, sliding your knees down off his shoulders so you could pull him down over you for a little while, being careful not to dislodge him from inside you just yet.

He willingly went, pressing messy kisses along your chest as your ankles hooked in the small of his back and your hands petted through his damp hair; more than content to just lay there with the man you loved.


	2. Voyeurism; Stanwich/Gender Neutral Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "Reader getting fucked by Stan while Ford jacks off to it, Ford a bit too nervous to join himself but you put on a show for him while giving Stan the ride of his life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader

You knew both sets of eyes were trained on you. Which was rather the point, admittedly, but there was just something about _knowing_ it, about feeling it, that just made you so hot.

At the moment, you were looking back at Ford where he was seated on a chair about a yard and a half away from the bed. He looked so good with his cock in his hand; he always did, but something about the way he was leaking already, precum beading at the tip of his dick, just made the heat in your belly crank up another notch.

Stan had something to do with that heat too, you had to confess; the other twin staring open-mouthed up at you from where he was flat on his back on the bed, hands on your hips and his cock buried inside you.

You moaned a little as you moved, rising up and sinking back down in a steady rhythm, one of your hands between your legs to stimulate yourself as the other toyed with one of your nipples.

“What do you think, Ford?” you asked with a little smile, drawing his gaze up from your body to your face. “Nice view?”

You could see his throat bob as he swallowed, his tongue coming out to lick his lips before he nodded. “Very. Very nice view.”

His gaze dropped back down, another visible swallow of his throat making you smile a little wider as you rose up until Stan almost slipped out of you, pausing for a second before sinking slowly down until you were flush against this pelvis. You took the opportunity to grind in a little figure eight motion that made all three of you moan, your head tilting back as Stan’s hands ran up your sides.

“God this is so fucking hot,” Stan spoke up on pant, hips flexing up in a desperate little hitch. “You’re so fucking sexy like this.”

You bit your lip coyly, resuming your steady up and down on Stan’s dick as you let your hands rest forward on his chest, giving a little extra leverage to your thrusts that made your abdomen tense with pleasure.

“Gotta show off for my boys,” you said breathily, giving Stan a wink before looking back up to Ford, an adorable blush down his cheeks and neck and his six-fingered hand getting faster along the length of his cock. You felt nearly as mesmerized watching the motion as Ford seemed to be watching you ride his brother.

“Better tell me when you’re gonna come, Six.” Your instruction made him groan, his hand getting faster, your hips quickening their pace to match. “That goes for you too, Stan.”

“Shit,” Stan huffed in answer, suddenly planting his feet on the bed to jerk up into you, that little boost of force making you give a soft cry. “Shit, babe, it’s gonna be soon. _Fuck.”_

Ford was nodding, and judging by the grip of his hand, wrist adding a little twist at the head of his cock as his hips jerked up into his own frantic touch, he might even come first.

It made you want to catch up to them, one of your hands leaving Stan’s chest to touch yourself, pleasure spreading through your pelvis as your thighs started to shake.

“Ah!” Ford’s head tilted back, the sudden crest of his climax seeming to catch him off guard, thick spurts of his release landing messily on his belly and chest as you watched him fall apart with utterly rapt attention.

“God, Ford.” Shit, you were getting close, fuck it was so hot to watch Ford come, so hot to watch him wring the red head of his cock for every last pulse, even as you shook your head with a humorless laugh. “I told you to tell me, naughty boy.”

That made Ford shudder, raising his head to look at you dazedly, his face completely flushed.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t—“

“You’ll make it up to me,” you interrupted with a little smirk.

“Baby,” Stan suddenly gasped, and you knew that was all the warning you were going to get from the man under you before Stan grunted and groaned, eyes closed and head tilting back as he spilled hot inside you.

A last handful of thrusts onto Stan’s cock was all you needed to climax for yourself a few moments later, hand between your legs working double time to draw it out, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from you both as long as you could.

Then all you could do was lay on Stan’s chest, listening to both of your boys pant in the afterglow.


	3. Edging; Stanwich/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader

It was times like this when you really got a glimpse of the kind of mischievous little devils Stanley and Stanford Pines must have been in their youth. They got this look between them, a devious upturn to the corners of their mouths, a naughty glint in their eyes that filled your belly with nervous anticipation.

It wasn’t fair, really, two against one like this, but… you couldn’t honestly complain. Not when the payoff was promising to be world-bendingly good.

“Noooo, no no no!” You wiggled and whined in absolute frustration when Ford’s tongue left your clit, _again_ , hot mouth trailing up the inside of your thigh in a slow, teasing trail. It had to be, what? The fourth? Fifth time? You were starting to lose track, the soft, concentrated rub of his tongue and lips against your clit building you up again and again, nearly taking you to the edge before backing off, the torture of your almost-peak starting to make you tremble and sweat.

Another pathetic whine of frustration and Stan laughed, his mouth trailing along your neck where he was sitting behind you, your back against his chest.

“He ain’t half bad when he puts his mind to it, huh sugar?”

A fucking understatement. Made worse by the fact that they both knew Ford’s sense of discipline would ensure he didn’t fall victim to the temptation to break the rules of this little game. (The same could not be said of Stan, which was why he was where he was; his mouth teasing your neck and his stupidly big hands cupping your tits, forefinger and thumb tortuously pinching and rubbing your increasingly sensitive nipples.)

Still you whimpered in complaint, squirming again, the feeling of Stan’s cock against your lower back making your cunt ache with longing.

“It’s easy when she’s so responsive,” Ford chimed in, the words mumbled teasingly against your center. “It’s so easy to bring her to the edge.”

“Mmm,” Stan agreed amiably, nipping at a spot behind your ear that made you gasp. “Again, and again, and again…”

You dug your fingers into Ford’s biceps when his tongue flicked out to lick you once more, starting another slow build of pleasure that you knew he wasn’t going to allow you to complete; not until they were good and ready to let you, until you were so desperate you couldn’t see straight.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Sleepy sex; Ford/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "Some sleepy sex with Ford?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader

You woke up to the feeling of Ford shifting your legs apart.

You laid there for a few moments, flat on your belly with your arms tucked under the pillow as your partner carefully eased himself down over you, rubbing his already hard cock between your legs as his lips pressed along your shoulders.

“Good morning to you too,” you mumbled, earning a soft laugh from him in return.

“Yes, I think so,” he agreed amiably, one of his hands petting along your arm as the other guided his cock, rubbing the tip down against your clit in a little back and forth.

“You gonna do something with that?” you asked, spreading your legs apart a little more and canting your hips up, making him hum contently.

“I hoped to,” he replied, dragging the tip up until he was pressed against your entrance, “if you would be so inclined.”

“Very.”

Without further preamble he slid inside, working in slowly and gently until he was completely sheathed.

“So wonderful,” he sighed, shifting his hand to rub softly at your clit as he began to cant his hips in an unhurried rock.

You let him have complete reins of the situation, your body still mostly heavy with sleep, letting him know that you were enjoying it by the squeezes of your cunt and the soft moans pressed into the pillow.

You were not surprised when he came first, a quiet gasp pressed behind your ear that turned into a little flurry of kisses against your hair and down the back of your neck. You also weren’t surprised when he slowly pulled out, whispering for you to turn over.

You obeyed, wiggling lazily onto your back so Ford’s head could bury between your thighs.

Ford had never been phased about doing this after penetrative sex, clearly unbothered by the taste of himself inside you as his tongue lapped and swirled against your clit and down through your folds, taking his time but being strangely thorough at the same time. One of his dichotomies, you pondered; a man both sensual and efficient.

Burying your fingers in his thick, soft hair, you shivered as you got closer and closer, moaning and arching when his tongue found the perfect rhythm and kept it; sending tingles through your pelvis that made your belly clench.

You squeaked a curse when climax overtook you, holding Ford fast against your cunt until the flick of his tongue was too much, finally loosening your hold so he could slid up from between your legs, trailing wet kisses along your abdomen as he went.

“Good morning,” he murmured with a little smile when he reached your face, pressing your foreheads together and petting one hand over your head lovingly.

“Good morning.” You grinned in return, trailing your hands soothingly down his back.


	5. Medical play; Ford/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "doctor play with Ford?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male reader

He had twelve phds, but being a doctor of medicine was not actually one of them. Still, that didn’t stop you from pretending, acquiring a basic medical kit of a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, otoscope, and thermometer to really heighten the experience.

“Curious,” Ford murmured with a mischievous smirk, looking up at your face, the stethoscope in his ears and its flat end pressed against your chest. “Your heart rate seems to be quite elevated.”

“Wonder why,” you said dryly; the way his hand moved slowly and tightly up and down your shaft might have had something to do with that. “Think you have a diagnosis, doc?”

“I do believe you have a case of hysteria.”

That made you laugh, tilting your head back and closing your eyes in amusement; you knew where he was going with this, the cheeky bugger.

“Sounds serious. What’s my treatment?”

“Lay back on the bed and I’ll be able to show you.”

You did as he asked, chortling again as you watched him tug the stethoscope down around his neck before pulling out a box of nitrile gloves from the medical bag and sliding a pair on. It had been a bitch and a half to order custom six-fingered ones, but most definitely worth it, especially when he gave the wrist of one glove a little snap before getting a bottle of lube from the bag as well as a vibrating butt plug that you were _very_ familiar with.

“Bend your knees, please,” Ford requested in a friendly tone, is bedside manner very authentic.

“Yes sir.”

You did as you were told, shivering with excitement when Ford applied an ample amount of lube onto the bulbous plug, nodding when it was slick to his satisfaction.

He used the lube left on his fingers to press against your asshole, circling it for a moment before looking back up to your face.

“I’m going to press in now, if that’s alright.”

You nodded, biting your lip as one of his thick fingers pressed slowly but surely inside, your dick twitching at the stimulation.

“Please let me know if there’s any discomfort.”

“All good.” This wasn’t your first rodeo; Ford knew your limits, knew how quick you warmed up to this, so he moved rapidly up from one finger to two, twisting his hand to thoroughly spread the lube left on his fingers around on your insides before withdrawing. Then the slippery tip of the plug, and he confirmed with you again.

“Full steam ahead, doc.”

He chortled at that, but didn’t hesitate to do just that, steady pressure until the widest part passed through the ring of muscle, after which it slid easily in the rest of the way on its own.

“Lovely,” Ford commented, dumping a little more lube into the palm of his hand and working it with his fingers as the other hand picked up the control for the plug’s vibrator. “I’m going to turn this on now.”

The buzz of the vibrator was soft and quiet, even when Ford turned it up to your favorite level with a practiced little swirl of the dial before leaving the controller in his lap.

“Good?”

“Fantastic.” You squeezed around the plug, the jittery little toy sending sparks of pleasure up your spine, your cock twitching and starting to leak. Then his lubed hand joined the party, gripping you at the base and sliding slowly up your length in a warm, firm squeeze.

You let your eyes slipped closed, biting your lip and trying not to squirm too much, letting the buzz of the toy and the slow, steady rhythm Ford started with his hand work you into a state of sensitivity that made your skin feel tight.

A cool press of metal against your chest distracted you, opening your eyes to find that Ford had put the stethoscope back into his ears and was listening to your heartbeat as he worked, gaze flicking between your face and your cock, lips parted and cheeks flushed; very clearly turned on himself.

You put one hand over his on your chest, flashing him a little smile that he returned bashfully.

“Very increased heartbeat,” he murmured, grin widening a little. “I should complete your treatment before your affliction worsens, I should think.”

You couldn’t complain about that idea, nodding in agreement as he slid his hand out from under yours on his chest.

“Hold that there, please.”

You did, and he used his newly freed hand to grip the base of the butt plug, pressing and angling it up with mastered precision to vibrate even more intensely against your prostate.

“Fuuuuuck,” you gasped, whole pelvis jerking at the increased stimulation, aching and throbbing in Ford’s hand.

“Gorgeous,” Ford muttered, his honest reverence paired with the intense rub and squeeze at the tip of your dick exactly what you needed to finish the job, pulsing hard spurts of come all over your belly and chest messily.

“Gorgeous,” Ford muttered again, milking you as long as he could before you were frantically tapping out, shivering and panting.

He turned off the vibration of the plug but left it in, then you heard the sound of him stripping off his gloves.

“Very good,” he praised, hands petting softly over your thighs and knees. “Very good.”

“Think I’m cured, doc?” you breathed, opening your eyes to find him smiling softly at you, the stethoscope still in his ears, which made you realize you were still holding the other end against your chest.

“Unsure,” he hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll monitor you and see if you need another treatment.”


	6. Praise Kink: Stan/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "Praise kink with stan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader

“So very handsome,” you sighed warmly, leaning over him and petting your hand over his head and down his face to cup his cheek. “Look at this face. That perfect jaw, god…”

You ran a finger along said jaw, tracing the edge of his mandible from hinge to chin, Stan’s face getting increasingly pink the more you spoke. “Goddamn action heroes _wish_ they had this jaw.”

You could see Stan’s adam’s apple bob as you used the leverage of your finger under his chin to tilt his head back, exposing his thick neck to the press of your lips. “Your cologne honestly makes my knees weak, do you realize that? It’s like a pavlovian response now; even when I just smell it on your shirts it makes me wet.”

His soft moan made you smile, his hands tightening their grip on your thighs and his hips shifting a little under you. He really wanted you to settle into his lap, you could tell; wanted you to let him grind up between your legs, even with his boxers and your panties in the way. You withheld for now, staying elevated on your knees above him as your hands shifted to rub against his chest.

“My big strong man.” You pinched his nipples, making him grunt. “You’re a fucking tank, Stan, it’s ridiculous. And so fucking sexy.”

You curled your fingers through his thick chest hair next, giving a little tug that pulled a gasp from him. “You already know how much I love your hair.”

That made him chortle, hands shifting to pet over your head, tilting it up gently to plant a kiss on your lips. “Might’ve mentioned it, yeah.”

That made you giggle, finally sitting back and letting your hips settle down against his, the very prominent bulge in the front of his boxers rubbing rather nicely between your legs. You let your hands trail down his chest to his pudgy belly, scratching your fingers through the thick hair that trailed down here too.

“My favorite Mr Tummy.”

He chortled, his face getting pinker and his hands squeezing your ass with a little pinch. “Shut up.”

It made you squirm with a little squeak, laying a gentle smack to his belly in retaliation as he grinned and groaned softly, the squirm of your hips rubbing him rather nicely between your legs.

“What about your favorite part of me?” he asked with a grin, biting his bottom lip between his teeth as he hitched his hips up, using his grip on your ass to pull you down against his clothed cock.

“Who says it’s my favorite part of you?” You raised an eyebrow cheekily. “Arguably, my favorite part of you is that rather clever tongue of yours.”

He laughed as you leaned forward, kissing his smiling mouth with a grin of your own.

“Can’t argue with that, babydoll.”

“You’ve got a natural talent, Stan, what can I say?”

Another kiss before you sat back again, sliding one hand between you to cup the front of his boxers. “But yeah, this is a close second.”

He sighed out a pleased hum, which turned into a please moan when you dipped your hand under the elastic waistband to get him out, stroking your hand gently along his length before speaking again. “It’s just so nice. So thick and hard, and all for me.”

You pulled aside the crotch of your panties with your free hand, guiding the tip of his dick against your clit to rub in a lovely little circle that made warmth pool in your belly. “So many ways it makes me feel good. So many ways _you_ make me feel good.”

He replaced the tip of his cock with the pad of his thumb as you guided him further back to your entrance, sinking down as the swirl of his calloused digit started up a tremble in your thighs.

“Perfect,” you sighed as you started an easy rhythm, rising and falling and enjoying every inch that filled you. “Perfect, perfect, perfect…”

Stan’s moans were music to your ears, the flex up of his hips when you sank down driving him inside you that little bit deeper, his thumb intimately familiar with how to make you come. It was a practiced dance between you, the familiarity and comfort making it all the more orgasmic.

Your fingers dug into his chest as you leaned forward against him, greedily grinding your hips just right as your cunt started to spasm, the tingle of climax creeping through your pelvis.

“God, yes, fuck!” you squeaked the praise. “Fuck yeah, give me that perfect cock.”

You knew exactly how much that would drive Stan crazy, how it would make him yank you down against him with his hand on your hip as his feet planted on the bed to drive him upward into you. Again and again until you cried out, coming around him, the waves of pleasure making you tighten and grind to squeeze every last ounce of sensation from your climax.

“Please,” you heard him gasp, both hands holding your hips now as he jerked up unevenly, “please, baby, I’m dyin’ here.”

You nodded, working with him to keep the momentum going despite the shaking of your thighs, squeezing your walls around him to give him that little extra pleasure as he neared completion.

His groan of ecstasy when he came was never not satisfying, and today was no exception, his cock twitching deep inside you with each pulse of his orgasm.

“Good boy,” you murmured, laying over him to kiss his neck as you kept grinding down as long as he’d let you. “Good boy.”


	7. Merman Stan/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tunblr: "I remember once you wrote about Stan and mermaid!reader fucking, and now that you’re taking prompts could we get the reverse of that? Human reader getting fucked by merman Stan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader

You had a mutually beneficial relationship. He brought you beautiful, unique shells for your shell shop, and you provided him with an assortment of human foods and beverages. It was a win-win, really. For a BLT and a Pitt soda, you would get a turbo shell as big as your fist. For a burger and a beer, he’d offer a conch. And for a bag of saltwater taffy, a bag with an equal number of smaller clam shells, turbos, scallops, sand dollars, even the occasional dead starfish you could dry out and sell.

The fact that you liked him was a bonus; it wasn’t just business when he came around, the two of you would inevitably chat long after the material exchanges were made; it became habit, bringing your own food so you could both eat while you chatted, catching up on each other’s lives, joking around, telling stories.

And okay, fine, maybe a bit of flirting. Could you be blamed? He was a silver fox and a _merman_ , who wouldn’t flirt? You didn’t really expect anything to come of it.

Not that you were going to complain when it did, though.

“Fuckin’…” You weren’t sure what you were expecting a merman dick to look like, but now that you were seeing it you couldn’t help but be very, very intrigued.

“All good, baby?”

You looked up, meeting Stan’s gaze, the merman reclined on his elbows on the sand to watch you.

“Really good,” you answered, using both hands to stroke him from base to tip, the soft, slippery flesh hot and firm in your grip. “Are all the guys of your kind this thick?”

He laughed, reaching one hand down to lay over one of yours as you stroked again. “Ain’t no guys like me, darlin’.”

It was your turn to laugh, rubbing your thumb against the oblong head until he moaned. “Yeah? Show me.”

That was certainly a challenge he was willing to take on, a cocky smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth as his big hands curled around the backs of your thighs. “With pleasure.”

The next thing you knew, he was guiding you up his body to straddle his face, looking happy as the proverbial clam as he pulled you down against his mouth with obvious enthusiasm, diving right in with eager laps of his tongue.

Clearly this was not his first rodeo, the practiced way he flicked and rubbed at your clit with the flat of his tongue making your thighs quake, your hands squeezing fistfuls of sand above his head as you tried to refrain from grinding down.

“Mm, you human girls,” he murmured against you, obviously grinning as he laid a long lick up from your entrance to your clit. “Ain’t nothing like the taste of you, I swear.”

That made you chortle, shivering a little when he concentrated on your clit again with a happy little moan.

“That’s kinda ironic,” you informed him. “Since there’s a lot of ‘fish taco’ jokes about vaginas.”

He laughed at that, turning his head slightly to lay a string of kisses against your inner thigh. “Really? Guess you’ll have to bring me some fish tacos so I can compare.”

You giggled, shaking your head with amusement until one of his fingers pressed against you, the sound cut off when you gasped and bit your lip.

“Alright?”

“God yeah.”

His tongue swirled and flicked with renewed intensity as one digit slipped inside your entrance, rocking and curling deliciously. One finger climbed to two, then three, then all four as he did his damnedest to make pleasure race through your whole pelvis and up your spine with his mouth.

By the time he pulled his fingers out with a groan you were sure your wetness was dripping down his wrist you were so turned on, your thighs shaking and the moans and whines slipping from your lips making you very grateful that this stretch of beach was far away from everything else.

Then you were sliding down his body hurriedly, that thick length you’d been so intrigued by finally rubbing between your legs until you reached down to guide him inside you.

“Fuckin’—” he gasped as you slid down, slow and steady. His fingers had prepped you well, there was no denying that, the push of his hot flesh into your body making you tingle pleasurably instead of hurt.

“Oh my god,” you couldn’t help but moan, seating yourself completely and pausing for a moment, letting your entire weight rest down onto that deep penetration as your muscles fluttered and spasmed excitedly around him.

“Baby, you’re killin’ me,” he gasped, arching up as his hands gripped your hips tightly. “Move, I’m beggin’ you.”

That was a request you were more than happy to fulfill, bracing your hands on his thick belly as you rose up a few inches before dropping back down.

Jesus, you were never going back to fucking humans. The texture of his dick alone, soft and slick, sliding inside you like it was meant to be there; thickness so good you were sure you’d never feel so filled in your life.

“Gorgeous,” you heard him grunt, hands petting over you fervently, hips hiking up the best he could into each downward drop of your pelvis; it made you wish you could do this fully in the water, see how he really moved.

His scales were chafing the inside of your thighs a bit, but that was a problem for future you, your pace increasing when he used his thumb to rub your clit, that extra boost of pleasure making you cry out and curse.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, voice breathless and his cheeks flushed, “there’s a good girl.”

You could feel the edge of your orgasm tingling through your pelvis, your rhythm all but disappearing when instinct took over your brain instead; jolting you down in a hard grind as your cunt squeezed it’s fucking hardest to feel every inch of that hot cock.

He gave a strangled little groan, hands holding your hips and pulling you down all the harder until you came in a sudden wave, shaking and crying out as pleasure swallowed up every other sensation for a small eternity.

You became aware of him huffing and squirming as reality slowly filtered back in, making you aware of the fact that he was still very hard inside you, his dick throbbing and twitching in obvious desperation for release.

Wordlessly, you did your best to resume moving, his relieved groan feeling like a shiver down your spine that made your cunt spasm.

Admittedly, his hands did the brunt of the work to keep you thrusting on top of him, your own hands petting and squeezing his chest, his belly, his arms. You pet down to where his skin met scales, the shift of muscle under the hard, overlapping plates as fascinating as it was strangely sexy.

You squeezed your inner muscles as best you could when he suddenly moaned, pulling you down in a sharp thrust that made you gasp.

Fuck, you could feel each hot gush of come flood inside you, pulse after pulse leaving you messy and dripping all over his cock and pelvis filthily.

“You were right,” you managed to murmur. “Ain’t no guys like you, Stan.”


	8. Merman Ford; Ford/Gender Neutral Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [duamuteffe](https://duamuteffe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: "So, uh, that merman!Ford, huh? Any plans for a companion piece to your merman!Stan fic? Just for symmetry? ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader

“Just another moment…”

Honestly, you weren’t going to complain about his fiddling with the device around your neck; any excuse to look at Ford’s face this close was a good one, in your book.

“There, that should do it.”

The device gave a little beep, making Ford nod in satisfaction before the final step; taking the looped tube at the back of the device and pulling it forward, the soft plastic resting on your ears like glasses for support while the most important bit—a snug-fitting valve that sealed to your nostrils—was pushed carefully into place.

“It might be a bit uncomfortable,” Ford’s voice and face were sympathetic, “but the important thing is that it’s watertight.”

It was less uncomfortable and more just weird, and you wiggled your nose a bit experimentally. “It’s alright. As long as it works.”

“My preliminary tests suggest that it does, so let’s give it a try.”

With an excited nod and a smile, you took a couple deep breaths in preparation, also making sure your little swimmer’s goggles were firmly in place, then the two of you sank beneath the surface of the water.

The benefit of knowing the most brilliant scientist in the entire mermaid civilization had its perks; and being the first human to be gifted mechanical gills that separated the oxygen from the water into unlimited, breathable air was an absolute dream come true.

“Is it alright?” he asked you after a full minute, watching you breathe cautiously but optimistically, wary of any leaks in the seal that might let water in.

Another moment, then you smiled, giving him a joyous thumbs up.

It worked! It worked it worked it worked! The months the two of you spent working on it, perfecting it, gathering materials and building it, and it _freaking worked!_ There were so many opportunities open to you now! So many places you could go and explore together!

In the heat of the moment, with happiness and exuberance bursting through your chest, you did the only thing you could think of to truly express your excitement; you took Ford’s face between your hands and kissed him.

It damn near knocked the valve loose from your nose, but you honestly weren’t breathing in that moment anyway; and seemingly, neither was he. A fact that was equal parts nerve-wracking and thrilling.

You pulled back, blushing and biting your lip as you hurriedly made sure the breathing valve hadn’t been knocked too askew, to find Ford staring at you, his expression gobsmacked and lips parted in surprise.

“Sorry,” you mouthed, suddenly flustered by your own boldness, and firmly deciding that a device that would allow you to communicate underwater was next on your agenda to invent.

“It’s… alright.” Was he blushing? “I don’t mind…”

A beat of silence while you looked at each other, then, as if by mutual psychic agreement, you were kissing again.

Perhaps it was just the cathartic relief of the months you had spent working on this achievement together, the subtle flirting and lingering touches here and there, but once you started you couldn’t seem to stop, Ford’s hands going to your waist, your hands wrapped around his shoulders.

It distantly occurred to you that you were sinking, the water getting deeper and cooler as you went, but thankfully you weren’t in very deep depths to begin with, the sandy bottom meeting your feet rather quickly. Then it met your knees, then your back…

It wasn’t until you wrapped your legs around him that he seemed to come back to himself, his mouth parting from yours for a moment, his eyes searching your face.

“This is precarious,” he said.

You laughed, a stream of bubbles coming from your mouth instead of sound, flowing around Ford’s face before disappearing toward the surface. You were careful to remember to breathe through your nose on the inhale, biting your lip before mouthing “Sorry!”

That made him chuckle, shaking his head a little to dislodge any errant bubbles from his hair.

He was probably right. Would you really remember to breathe strictly through your nose in the heat of the moment? Not to mention salt water getting in… places.

He, however, had no such restrictions…

You pecked a kiss to his chin, giving him a little smile and a wink that you hoped he could see clearly through your goggles before kissing lower, down the front of his neck, carefully avoiding his gills as he gasped a little in surprise.

He said your name questioningly, but didn’t stop you from running your hands over his chest as your mouth moved on to his clavicles, kissing gently along the curve of bone.

He was so solid, his dense muscles twitching slightly as you dragged the palms of your hands downward, scratching with your fingertips against his thick skin. It made him shudder, his hands going to your shoulders, stroking along your arms, then shifting to your back, then waist, seemingly unsure of what to do with himself before deciding on dipping his fingers under the edge of your swimsuit.

It pained you to remove his touch, but he was right; it was a bit too risky for him to be touching you, distracting you, and he looked at you in confusion when you moved his hands back down to the sand on either side of you.

“Later,” you mouthed with a smile, your thumbs tracing on either side of his abdominal muscles, his breath faltering in response. But he seemed to get it, nodding slightly, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and allowed his fingers to close around fistfuls of sand instead of you. You also saw it as a green light to continue; permission you were all too happy to follow through on.

Your mouth followed the path of your hands, trailing over his chest with long, open-mouthed kisses while your fingers found that fascinating edge where humanoid flesh met hard, durable scales. He seemed sensitive here, if his little gasps and bitten-off moans were any sort of indication; sounds that had the benefit of being unbearably sexy to boot.

They were nothing, however, to the sound he made when you dragged your open hands along the scales covering his pelvis, and you suddenly found that the previously smooth flesh was now parted around a soft, hot shaft.

It nearly made you gasp, but you remembered yourself at the last second, pulling back from where you had been kissing and nibbling his chest to look down at the new discovery.

It was utterly fascinating, his cock pink and smooth and thick, with an oblong head that you really wanted to take into your mouth. You might swallow a bit of seawater doing it, but it seemed like a worthy reason to ingest a bit of the ocean. Before he could question what you were doing, you had shimmied easily down his body to do just that.

“Sweet Poseidon!” His shocked curse made you grin, rubbing your tongue experimentally against the tip of his dick, one hand wrapped around his shaft and the other holding steady to his hip.

His texture was fascinating, soft and velvety and so very smooth. It was downright pleasant to take him deeper into your mouth, careful to tuck your teeth behind your lips before giving an experimental suck. Another strangled curse from him made pride bubble in your chest, pushing you to start an even rhythm just to see what other noises he could make.

Quite a few, as it turned out; soft moans, more curses, even the occasional squeak. He was so _responsive_ , god, you loved how much rubbing your tongue against the head of his cock made him squirm and groan.

There was no way you would ever fit all of him inside your mouth, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t take in as much of him as you could; the swallow of your throat making his tail flick and sending a cloud of sand up around you both.

A tight, strangled moan of your name was all the warning you got before suddenly, liquid a hell of a lot hotter than the water around you squirted into your mouth with almost enough force to make you gag.

You managed to pull back enough to avoid that particular, unpleasant sensation, instead sealing your lips tight around him and swallowing again and again, taking his orgasm with a long moan through your nose that you hoped he could hear.

His hand on your shoulder coaxed you back, letting him slide from between your lips but moving your mouth to his lower belly instead, peppering it with kisses as his cock fascinatingly began to retract.

Next thing you knew, he was pulling you against him and swimming both of you upwards, heads breaking the surface of the water in a matter of moments.

“Are you alright?” he asked immediately, fingers pushing the goggles up from your eyes to rest on your head while you pulled the valve from your nose. He looked worried, the loon.

“I’m great,” you reassured him with a smile and a laugh. “That was awesome.”

His face, which was already flushed, went an even deeper scarlet before he broke out in a bashful grin that made your heart flutter.

“I would like to reciprocate,” he murmured, gaze darting away from your face shyly for a moment before looking back. “But I daresay I’d prefer to do it in such a way that you won’t drown.”

“Me too. Drowning would rather dampen the mood, I should think.”

The both of your chortled as Ford’s arms circled your waist, strong tail keeping both of you easily above the surface while he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“It certainly would.”


End file.
